


a steady decline

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Andrea is getting sicker.





	a steady decline

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'hurt/comfort' square on my table!

Andrea is getting sicker. 

With each day that passes, the alternating bouts of sweating and shivering wracking her body increase in strength and duration. She reeks of fever-sweat, and when the chills hit, her teeth chatter together so hard that Michonne is sure it’ll grab the attention of any passing walkers. 

They haven’t moved camp in days; Andrea can barely stand up long enough to relieve herself, let alone walk miles. There’s a small stream nearby that Michonne’s been retrieving water from, boiling it over a fire until it’s safe to drink, but their food supply is rapidly dwindling, and the bottle of ibuprofen tucked into the bottom of her backpack is nearly empty. 

They need something stronger. _Andrea_ needs something stronger. 

In the glow thrown by their fire, Andrea looks ashen. Her face is drenched in sweat, and her lank hair is plastered to her cheeks and forehead. Eyes half-closed, she occasionally mumbles or groans, but is otherwise silent. 

Michonne has a bucket of cool water in front of her and she dips a clean rag into it, wrings it out until it’s damp rather than soaked. She moves a little closer, pushes Andrea’s hair away from her face, and wipes the rag over Andrea’s clammy skin.

Andrea shudders a little and presses her head into Michonne’s palm. Michonne wants to give her more ibuprofen, but they reached the maximum daily dose hours ago. 

She needs to find something stronger. 

Because Andrea isn’t just getting sicker. Andrea is _dying._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
